Stars Tessa Stone
"The Tesseract has awakened. It is on a little world, a human world. They would wield its power, but our ally knows its workings as they never will. He is ready to lead, and our force, our Chitauri, will follow. The world will be his, the universe will be yours. And the humans, what can they do, but burn?" : ―The Other to Thanossrc Tessa Stone Tessa Stone is one of the younger siblings of the Stone family. Made up of the other Six Infinity Stones. Prologue Before anything, there was just space, no creatures, no realms, no wars. Nothing. Though after some time Six Singularities, very powerful beings, appeared. Though these beings did not know they would not last very long. Silence. Emptiness. All things that surrounded the space that would be the universe as most would know it. Soon the Singularities that encompassed the space began to fade, or die, some by their own hand others just could not survive. Though their power lived on, one way or another. After the death of one, Nemesis, six stones formed as fragments of the personality of the being. These became known as the Infinity stones. Within the Tesseract/Tessa, there is a remnant of one of the six singularities that existed before the universe’s creation. After such a time that the universe came into existence, four cosmic beings that were known as the Cosmic Entities forged the energies of the stones into immensely powerful things. The ‘Stones’, the Tesseract/Tessa representing the fabric of space. The space stone. Past Ancient Times (Pre-Thor/Post Universe Creation) Many eons had passed since her creation, she had been passed through many hands. Though during this time she began to realize just how much easier it was to meet her own goals if she had a body. Having been in a phase between ‘owners’ she began to conjure a humanoid form, though this proving harder than she thought it would be. After stabilizing a form in which she was pleased with she continued to go along with her ‘masters’ plans. But with each change of hand,s she began to change, her form adjusting to more pleasing on's, her manipulation growing greater. Along with her power. But after many civilizations had used the power of the Tesseract/Tessa it had eventually landed in the had of the Asgardians who knew of the true power that this thing had, and what should be done with it. Odin, thinking it would be wise locked it away deep within the vaults. Never to be seen. Except by a few. Though during this time the silence began to get to her, the sounds of the people she corrupted eating at her. But her screams fell upon deaf ears as she was kept where her manipulations could not be used. ⠀⠀ Though after thousands of years, for some reason, Odin brought her to Midgard. Though she was given no explanation, as they prepared to leave the King introduced the Tesseract/Tessa to a cube. A prison of sorts one that would be almost impossible for her to escape Something to lock her away within it, though her power still able to be tapped into, it ending her into a gem that resided in the cube. Of course, to beings like him, she was nothing more than a source of power. After giving her to the Midgardians they kept her safe in the village of Tønsberg, hidden within Yggdrasil. Becoming a legend of Norse Mythology. World War II (On Midgard for about 1000 years) : "The Tesseract was the jewel of Odin's treasure room." : ―Johann Schmidtsrc Late one night in 1942, this being early world war II, Johann Schmidt had located where the Tesseract/Tessa had been kept. He had been searching for years, having become obsessed with its mystical powers. Being the commander of a special weapons division of the Nazi’s HYDRA, he invaded Tønsberg, killing anyone in his way. Waking from years of sleep Tess heard the commotion and knew this was it, someone was finally coming. A new ‘master’ so to speak, though in reality, they were all playing her game. After having found a glass cube he found the Tesseract/Tessa hidden behind a sculptured mural of Yggrdasil, in a box. Schmidt took the Tesseract/Tessa back to his headquarters in the mountains and began to experiment on it. Armin Zola being the man who helped. After several painful experiments done to her, most of them causing her to scream (though all going unheard), they were able to harness the objects power to create weapons. This fueling Schmidt’s madness and his plans to dominate the world, though during this time Tess began to pick up several personalities. One of them being the lust for domination, the world? No, she began to want the galaxy, no even better all universes. Finding that he was able to harness the power of this legendary power source, ‘Power of the gods’ as he called it, he felt strong enough to turn on the Nazis and Hitler. He intended to destroy both Allies and Axis to become the ruler himself. During his planning, he came up with the Valkyrie super-bomber, and a set of Tesseract/Tessa energy bombs (think nuclear but worse). The POWs that they had captured were forced to help build these things, but unexpectedly there was a large breakout. With the aid of Captain America. Tess, still being trapped had only heard bits and pieces of this. Learning that this ‘master’ was a failure. He needed to go. Red Skull taking the Tesseract/Tessa along with him they ran only meet up with the Captain again in March of 1945. Inside the super bomber, the Valkyrie (which was actually powered by her). Schmidt with the Tesseract/Tessa secured, though Tess had tried to protest by surging and destroying several ships, he was prepared to attack. Heading off to hit his first target Captain America and the Howling commandos attacked. Steve sneaking onto the main ship with Red Skull, a battle began. Taking the Tesseract/Tessa Red Skull held it up, though Tess had different plans. The energy began to surge through him, pain overcoming him. What did she do to him? Only she would know, well she and him. After disappearing the cube dropped to the floor, the heat melting the floor as she began to fall into the ocean. Hitting it hard the cube sunk to the bottom, the darkness compassing her. Day by day she realized this prison that Odin put her in was much worse than she imagined. Hearing the aircraft plunge into the ocean she realized that man went with her, odd, she never thought men to be so brave. The quiet once again surrounding her the past returning and she began to fall asleep, again, maybe this time when she woke she could be free of this hellish cell. Some tie later, it was recovered by Howard Stark – CEO of Stark Industries and a member of the Strategic Scientific Reserve. Along with the recovery of Captain America. Possession of SHIELD (Been on Midgard for 1070ish years, Pre-Avengers/Post Thor) : "Is that it? The core?" "In her notes, she called it the Tesseract ." : ―Maria Rambeau and Carol Danvers[src After World War II, Howard Stark became one of the primary founders of S.H.I.E.L.D., during this time he began his research on the Tesseract/Tessa. She remaining in S.H.I.E.L.D.’s possession, even after his death. At the beginning of the 21st century, Howard’s notebook was found by Tony, his son, which had a drawing of the “hypercube”. By 2010 the Tesseract/Tessa was not only in the possession of S.H.I.E.L.D. but also the World Security Council. During this time the World Security Council ordered S.H.I.E.L.D. to make one of its primary objectives was to reignite the Tesseract/Tessa, to make project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. Which was like Schmidt’s idea to create weapons using the Tesseract/Tessa and its power, except at this time HYDRA was deep within S.H.I.E.L.D... Nick Fury, however, turned his attention to the recovery and surveillance of extraordinary people for a program that would become the Avengers. Though after an incident in New Mexico (Thor) during which the Asgardian prince Thor battled the Destroyer, people began to realize they were not alone. Thor’s friend, Dr. Erik Selvig, had become hired by Nick Fury to research the Cube in order to prepare Midgard for war. This was in hopes of unlocking the power that the Tesseract/Tessa contained just as Schmidt had. Though no one realized that there was a bigger worse plan, to create the very weapons that Captain America fought to stop. During this time the Tesseract/Tessa was moved to the Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility in the Desert, where Fury also appointed Clint Barton to keep guard over the Tesseract/Tessa and Selvig. Knowing that there were people who, if knowing of what they had would try to steal the Tesseract/Tessa or use it for their own needs. Though that was exactly what they were doing. New York (Avengers/ Post-Avengers) Tess’ rebirth : "He thought what we think; the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs." : ―Nick Fury to Steve Rogerssrc After several years in possession of S.H.I.E.L.D., the Tesseract/Tessa began to feel the pull/call. The door was opening, but not by her or anyone nearby. Through the manipulation of her energy, Thanos was able to teleport Loki. The defeated prince Loki was coming, with a mission. He had come in contact with an Alien race known as the Chitauri, and their master, Thanos. During this time the Titan had already been in search of the infinity stones and he found the right person to go do the dirty work and retrieve it, in return for his army. Shortly after arriving in SHIELD's base the god begins wreaking havoc, while the Tesseract/Tessa was picked up and put into a briefcase. Nick Fury only able to hold her because of how much energy had been taken from her, she was much weaker than she was before. (Explained in her powers and ability post). Having brainwashed Selvig, Barton and a number of others using the Scepter given to him by Thanos (The mind stone) he had them follow him. Though not before revealing his plans to use the Tesseract/Tessa to take over and rule the mortals, shortly after stealing the Tesseract/Tessa. During this time the energy that was left from the portal had destroyed the entire base, killing many. This prompting Fury to restart the Avengers Initiative, even swaying Banner, Iron Man, and Captain America to join. Though Captain America had given the warning ‘you should have left it in the water.’ During a battle, Loki had been captured and while he dealt with the Avengers, Dr. Selvig began to work on a device that could utilize the Tesseract/Tessa ’s full power. This would be used to create a portal that could transport the Chitauri army to Earth. After some time Selvig was able to do so and was ready to open the portal, finding a way he stood above Stark Tower in New York City. The portal opening unleashed the Chitauri upon the city, though again this caused a great deal of pain her cries went unheard. Once the Chitauri began their battle the screams filled the city, something that still haunts Tess to this day. The Avengers were able to defeat Loki and the Chitauri and using the Scepter were able to close the portal. Capturing Loki and making sure the Chitauri were defeated they returned to Selvig and the Tesseract/Tessa and put the cube into a container which could harness it to return Loki and Thor back to Asgard. Once returned The Tesseract/Tessa was put back into the Vaults, locked away again in the darkness. Thor and Odin made sure there was no way anyone could get in or out of the vault without being seen. During this time Tess was not going to let the darkness or silence get to her, this was not how she was going to live. This prison was not going to hold her, summoning dark energy she began to imagine the body she once had. Though it took several attempts which sent guards in thinking there was an intruder, finally she was able to regain her humanoid form. Her pale hands shaking and her legs the same, she glanced at her prison, she was not going to return to it. Not without a fight, though she knew eventually if someone wanted her in the cube they could get her back in. During her imprisonment, she found a way to willingly return herself to the cube, though sometimes she finds it harder to return to human she manages. Saved by Loki Hela had attacked Asgard, taking her rightful ‘throne’. Tess had heard the doors open she had returned to the cube so as not to be found out. Though Odin had died so she would not be forced back, right? After leaving Tess returned to her humanoid form to listen to the events that were happening, it seemed as if Asgard was going to be Hela’s. Tess couldn’t complain, Tess liked Hela more than Odin and maybe with some convincing she could be freed. As she sat, without warning, she watched as Loki bursts through the doors holding a head. Running by he slowed down noticing the ‘Tesseract/Tessa ’, she raised a brow and he offered an escape. Finally, freedom. She escaped with Loki, thinking she was free. Infinity War and Post Infinity War When the Asgardians had left Asgard they watched as the realm they called hope exploded, nothing but rocks left. Tess had watched it, and yet knew she could do nothing. Blue hues had watched the stars that littered the sky pass by, knowing full well that HE was out there. Having grown restless, wanting a mad man's peace. Shortly after a burst from what seemed like a gun had shaken the ship, those sleeping awoke and those awake began to panic. Screams filled the air, was Hela back? No. Something, someone much worse. Tensing the stone knew what was coming, her ‘destiny’ as some would put it. Everything was leading to this moment, and yet she found it ironic. All this power and yet, she felt powerless. The radio operator had called for a ceasefire but that did no good, Thanos cared not. Neither did the creatures he called children. Shivers went down her spine as the smell of blood filled the air, the iron mixing with the smoke. She had almost thrown up. Standing beside Loki she knew what was to be done. What was to happen. sɴᴀᴘ. ‘No more resurrections this time.’ Tess felt the blood in her body turn cold. She had no choice but to follow in line with the Titan. The gauntlet forcing her to follow, eyes glowing an unnatural blue she had taken the Titan and his children away. But not before another sibling, Philomena (power), was forced to destroy what remained. No survivors or prisoners, Thanos didn’t believe in them. Following the Titan, Tess began to accumulate gashes, each one deeper than the first. Burning every time, creams falling on deaf ears. Then it HAPPENED One by one the Titan got each stone, a reunion no one wanted. When all had been collected... Snap... Thunder rolled throughout the realm, each stone eyeing one another, knowing what had been done. Within a matter of moments, half of the universe was gone. G O N E. Each stone feeling the rippling effects of the snap. Not even having a moment to rest, Tess was forced to take him to where he commanded. A hut. To watch the sunset. Powers & Abilities ' ''"Yeah, the cube is a doorway to the other end of space right? Doors open from both sides." ''―Clint Barton' Telepathy Tess can hear people’s thoughts, speak into their minds, & manipulate/influence them to go one way or another. Along with persuading your emotions. She could be present in your mind without you knowing & she may not even do anything. Sometimes she just likes to flip through memories like a book. To either cure boredom or to use for later manipulation. ⠀⠀ Mind & Memory Manipulation Wasn’t sure if this should go under the one above so yea. Basically when she's in your mind. She can do whatever she pleases. This means blocking & unblocking memories, creating new & or fake memories & planting thoughts in your mind. ⠀⠀ Teleportation Tess can transport herself & another person or a group of people easily wherever she needs to be. Though this is still sometimes hard once it gets to be more than five people, due to her power having to conduct itself through its humanoid form. Opening 'Doorways' As seen in the Avengers, she can still create the doorways to other dimensions & realms. Though this takes a lot more time & energy due to the length or distance between where she is & where the door is opening. While using this power she will be rendered almost immobile & will not hear anyone, so she will be basically dead to the world while doing this. So normally you will not catch Tess doing this in the middle of a battle. Incineration Tess can & will incinerate someone if they anger her too much or if they touch her without permission, obviously not if it was a mistake. But a good example is Red Skull do not do what he did. ������ ���� �������� �������� ������ �������� ������ ���� ������������ & �������������������� ������������ ������ ������ ������ ���� ����. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Energy Fields Again, as seen in the Avengers Tess can create & maintain an energy field that will protect her while she is weak or opening doorways. Important people in her life and past Please note there may be some triggering content in this section. Istorvir Dinoryn Istorvir was a ruthless ruler of a small kingdom on Vanaheim, an exiled kingdom. Though Istorvir was a proud man one who was going to take what he wanted no matter what the cost. When the universe sprang to life so did her siblings and herself, her mother Nemesis knew that the stones could not be around one another so she scattered them throughout the cosmos. Leaving them to fend for themselves. When Tessa had found herself in an unfamiliar realm she began to study it, both its geography and its people. This is where Istorvir had come in while hunting with the men he came upon Tessa, lost and innocent. Having heard of the great power of the stones and seeing the very stone in her chest knew this was not something he should or would pass up on. Grabbing Tessa he dragged her back to his village, where he began to show her around and showing her how the people suffered. While walking he grabbed an innocent woman and slit her throat before Tessa, the blood splattering all over her. Showing her that these people suffered so much that even if he murdered one in the streets no one would bat an eye. Tessa becoming terrified she tried to escape, but the moment she turned around guards grabbed her and dragged her behind Istorvir. Once they were back in his castle he held the same blade to her throat and then trailed it down her neck to the stone. A sinister grin appeared on his face, pulling away from the blade he looked her in the eyes. He had warned her that if she had tried to run away she would first lose a finger, then if she still was so bold he would rip the gem from her chest and watch her struggle as she died before the whole town. Istorvir after that point had made it a point to prove how little he cared for lives except his own, for years he dragged her behind him while they attacked kingdoms and then realms. Istorvir having her, on occasion, kill any victim/prisoner that he chose. For his own amusement, and because he loved to watch the reaction that gave when they screamed. Tessa after watching Istorvir get slaughtered by Odin she willingly went with Odin thinking that he was going to be better, and he was, but only by a little bit. To this day Tessa can't take watching someone suffer, especially if she can not do anything to help it. Aricin Vieherdson Aricin Vieherdson was only twenty-nine when he was chosen to be an Einherjar, it was one of the proudest moments of his life. Vieherd, his father, was once an Einherjar and had taught everything he knew to his son before he had passed away during a battle on the Svatalfheim. But one of the most important things that he taught his son was that everyone, including prisoners, deserves to be treated like a being, not like they were anything less. Even though Aricin was a fierce warrior he also showed great kindness, never looking down upon anyone no matter the class, race or status. Rising through the ranks he had earned the trust of Odin to be able to go down to the vaults and be entrusted with watching over the Jewel of Odin's treasure room, the Tesseract/Tessa. The first night he met Aevar, not really liking him he knew he had to listen because of his rank. After being told that the ‘Tesseract/Tessa ’ was a talking thing, he was confused. That was until he had come down to see the woman sitting on the ground. It took all in him not to reach down and help her off the ground, she was a woman after all, even if she was a ‘Tesseract/Tessa ’. Given his orders, he patrolled and brought Tessa food, though while there he began to speak with her. Making her laugh and showing her that not everyone was cold-hearted and that there was some good in this universe, some light. Going against all orders, and what some would call common sense he knocked out Aevar, though not very hard because he had seemed to drink quite often. As Aevar fell to the ground he took the ‘key’ to her cell and came to her, and assured her that she would get to see the universe in peace, he at her side. But as they were approaching the gates to the Bifrost Aevar, Odin and the rest of the Einherjar were waiting for them. Aricin knowing that this was it he fought to honor Tessa, failing he was killed and kicked off the side of the Bifrost never to be buried in an honorable way. To honor Aricin Tessa had picked out a star in the sky and made it shine brighter than all the rest, so she could look up and see him whenever she wanted. Aevar Goatarson Aevar Goatarson is the only son of Goatar, a noble of Asgard who had ties to the ruling family. When Aevar was growing up he would get into trouble, though no one knew though because he seemed to have a way with words. After turning eighteen he joins the army and after having remarkable skills, both in strategy and strength Odin had requested he rank up and be in one of the highest ranks of the Einherjar. When the Asgardians had gained Tessa (the Tesseract/Tessa ) he was put in charge of this great honor, Odin had trusted him more than most. Mostly due to his father and his family's reputation. What Odin did not know was the Aevar was a vile man who tended to abuse not only his power but alcohol. Weeks had past and things were fine, though he would refer to Tessa as ‘it’, ‘thing’, ‘gem’, ‘possession’. Even after being corrected by her, that resulted in a slap to the face for her. Aevar enjoyed having such control over her, and he proved it, knowing she was defenseless. One night he had come down drunk and unreasonable, that night was a night she’d never forget. He had come into her cell and assaulted her, and when she cried out laughed in her face. He had shaken it off knowing that no one, especially Odin would believe a cube, as he put it. Nights like that began to happen more often and Aevar sometimes would not be drunk, Odin even hearing Tessa tell him, dismissed it. Aevar was to trusted and he knew this when Aricin had come to guard the ‘thing’ he trusted him very little. He took this as a threat to his power trip. The night that he had been knocked out he awoke to the ‘key’ gone to the ‘things’ cell and Aricin and the ‘thing’ was gone. Alerting others and Odin they awaited the two at the Bifrost, with a sadistic grin he took pleasure in murdering the only hope Tessa had. While he stabbed the man he looked at her and smirked, watching the horror in her eyes, she was H I S. Not that anyone knew that. That was until someone had caught him, after realizing that Aevar could not be trusted Odin had him locked away in the dungeon, though Tessa had pleaded to Odin to kill him. When Hela had attacked Aevar escaped and found himself working under the mad Titan, agreeing to help bring Tessa to him. To this day Tessa has a fear of being intimate with people. Jordan Reynolds Born to Mal and Adelle Reynolds at the age of five began to train to work in his family's business, which is unknown to Tessa (save for some verses). Along with his mother and father, his brother David and sister Emilia work on contracts given by the government. Sometimes even being through dark paths deep within the government (government task strikes). Each of them specializes in different fields, ranging from mechanical things to weapons and anything in between. Each one having been trained from a young age to build upon those skills. Jordan was the youngest of them, being 30ish years old. During his life, he trained on the compound that his family owned and going on several missions both alone and with his family. Though liking working alone (changes when he meets Tessa). When Jordan was old enough he had begun working for and with his family, though Mal had noticed that his son was extremely tactical. Mal having worked with SHIELD had, on occasion gotten contracts/jobs where Jordan could come along. However, David was the one with a specific SHIELD contract, for piloting (airforce). But it was through SHIELD that Tessa and Jordan met, while on a mission the two had crossed paths. Tessa had been held captive by several HYDRA agents who appeared to be SHIELD, Jordan having realized had taken them out and took Tessa to his family compound where SHIELD was unable to track her. After realizing SHIELD had been compromised he and his family kept this information to themselves and worked to keep her out of their grasp. While on the compound Jordan had taught Tessa how to defend herself, both with and without a weapon. Only small firearms, however. During this time he never once mentioned the Stone or that she was once a cube. When it had become widely know that SHIELD was HYDRA in the dark Jordan and his family along with Tessa fought to bring them down. Trivia Tessa can choose any look she wishes as long as she can think of what she wishes to look like. Tessa's favorite food is Twinkies along with other sweets Her favorite author/playwright is Shakespeare, her favorite work of his is A Midsummers Night Dream She has the memories of all the forms shes ever had and remembers the memories they had/have. Starred In Captain America the First Avenger This is where Tessa is first shown, she is what the Red Skull is after during this movie. The Red Skull finds her/it in the temple in Norway after killing the two men guarding it and bombing the town. When he had found her/it, he began to experiment upon it and use the energy extracted to make weapons that could aid in his world without flags conquest. This is where Tessa gained several scars. Captain Marvel Shortly after World War II and HYDRA SHEILD had gotten ahold of the Tesseract/Tessa /Tessa, during this time project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. began. This was the beginning of the experimentation on the Tesseract/Tessa that was in the name of peace. During this time the Kree had attacked one of the scientists, who turned out to be a Kree herself, killing her. While searching for what they were looking for, Carol Danvers the pilot shot at the energy source (later realizing it was some energy from the Tesseract/Tessa /Tessa) became infused with not only Kree blood but some energy of the Tesseract/Tessa. Near the end, we find that the Tesseract/Tessa /Tessa was the key to traveling space and that the Kree were out to take it for themselves. A battle ensues and the Tesseract/Tessa /Tessa is then eaten by a flargen named Goose and returns to SHEILD property (Nick Fury). Thor During the Thor movie, Tessa isn't mentioned until the end credit scene where we see Loki looking at the Tesseract/Tessa and quoting 'well that's worth a look.' Then Dr. Erik Selvig repeating it. It is assumed that she had already been given to the mortals at the start of this movie when Thor and Loki were children. Avengers This takes place several years after Thor and over seventy years after her run-in with HYDRA. While on Midgard SHEILD took it upon themselves to do similar things to HYDRA but in the name of 'peace' though we come to find out later that it was a lie. While on a base in the middle of the desert a portal from another realm/part of the galaxy opened sending the god of mischief, Loki, through it. After attacking the base Loki stole Tessa/The Tesseract/Tessa and began his conquest to rule Midgard, and eventually planning on giving the Tesseract/Tessa over to Thanos. Thor: The Dark World Prelude This is only a brief mention when the Aether, another Infinity Stone, is mentioned. Guardians of the Galaxy Again a small mention during the collector's speech about the Infinity Stones and their importance. Thor: Ragnarok Again, another brief scene near the end where Loki is sent to drop the crown of Surtur into the Eternal Flame. While on his way to the flame he passes by the Tesseract/Tessa and pauses, we later find out that he had, in fact, taken the Tesseract/Tessa. Avengers: Infinity War The Tesseract/Tessa is given over to the Titan who crushes it revealing the space stone, during this time Tessa loses the form she once held (Killer Frost as FC) and had to change to another form, which gets destroyed again. Though because of Thanos's actions she no longer had to worry about the Cube becoming a imprisonment for her. But, because Thanos placed her in the gauntlet she had no choice in what she did during Infinity War, though she suffered greatly. Each time she was used it left burns all along her back, and when he snapped the burn that was once small consumed her entire back. Avengers: Endgame Five years after the snap, Tessa along with her siblings were forced to remain on the farm with Thanos. Each one still reliving the moments that had happened. None really speaking to one another, blaming each other, though they knew they could do nothing about it. Even if they wanted to. When Thanos approached them one last time he made each of them destroy the other, though they struggled they ended up perishing. Though not dead, only having a bit more trouble regaining a form. As events go on Tessa realizes that they are traveling to other universes and undoing what was done, thus being whom we see today. After a long time of trying to regain a form, she had done it. Family Nemesis Stone (mother) Not much is known or said about mother. Accept that she suffered to protect her children. It’s said that in desperate times the stones will and can hear and see their mother. Usually is seen as a vision though Alaris has a special bond with his mother because he has taken her into his world. Though none of the stones know that Alaris Stone (Soul) Eldest of the stones, he is quite the loner. Alaris has been kept away from the other stones due to the power he possesses, their mother knew it was best to keep him hidden and safe. The only one he knew was Ri because like him she was very powerful. Alaris tends to keep to himself, though given the chance he would speak to the other stones. Though he continues to struggle with the thought of the other stones being siblings. Other than Ri. During his time on. Vomir he rarely spoke with Skull, knowing what he had done to Tess. For the first few months, he tormented the man's soul, till he grew bored knowing this would not make up for what he did. While he struggles with the thought of the other ‘siblings’ he tends to check in on them. Ri Stone (Reality) Knowing the darkness she befriended it. Tempting those who came to close, and unlike Alaris she doesn’t keep to herself. She will let you know where she stands with you. Though for the first few months of being alone in the darkness she tried to contact the other stones, knowing that they might be alone like she was. Failing, she gave into the darkness and uses it to find her way to find the other stones. Though if she were honest she wants them for her own plans. But deep down she actually cares for them all but knows this is probably the only way they all would be together. If they were used. Absar Stone (Mind) Now while he looks the oldest he is quite the opposite. Being one of the younger of the six stones. Absar is quite the rambling type, given the chance, he will talk your ear off. Being that his mind tends to go rather fast. (Like a computer) Knowing as much as he does is a gift and a curse. Most of the time Absar can be found writing notes or scribbling in the notebook he had been given millenniums ago. But unlike most of his siblings (save for soul) he knows what the other stones are thinking, which tends to get him into trouble due to his running mouth. Though all his intentions are for the best Absar tends to side with reason over morals. Given the choice, he sides with Thanos in most aspects, though his siblings hate him for that. Omarius Stone (Time) Omarius is quite the being while he knows the past, present, and future he rarely has the chance to change it. For this reason, he tends to stay silent, not wanting to tell anyone anything. Unless forced. Like Absar knowledge is a gift and a curse in one. During the beginning of the universe, he saw the separation of his siblings so he grew little to no attachments to them, though he loves them. Omarius has bumped into Absar and Tess but he did not make his prescience known due to what he knew. From the beginning he knew the end, he knew of the Titan and the outcome. Which was why he knew Dr. Strange could handle such a curse as he had. Philomena Stone (Power) Philomena is one of the colder of the stones, she like Tess, has seen the greed and lust for power from a man. She has resided to close herself off from most feelings. Save for her family. After being almost handed to the Titan she was even more defensive when she was brought to Nova. But for the most part, Philomena is known for being blunt and not very open to showing any emotion other than indifference. Though she has been known to crack a smile on occasion due to Absar’s ramblings. References Photos; Here, Here , Here , Here , Here , and Here Quotes; Here Base outline of history; Here Category:Powers Category:History Category:Important People Category:Trivia